Corruption REWRITTEN
by LadyDomo
Summary: Sakura Haruno knew that her only option left was to run. they had corrupted her. they were no longer her comrades or friends, no one knows whats it like to be betrayed, expect a group of criminals who want peace in the world and would kill for it. rated M for language and other content. SakxMulti mainly SAKUxAKA
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello and welcome to my edit version of** ** _Corruption_**. **If you read my first version of it you would know what the story consist of. I reread it the other day and I realized I jumped around and lost my original purpose for the story because I was leaving for school and bootcamp and I wanted to update what I can.**

 **However if you haven't then welcome! Please bare with me this story can be a little dark at first for some viewers but most of my original readers seem to like it so please give it a shot!** **J**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **It was suppose to be nothing but a simple mission for the new reformed Team 7. A simple recon mission for Sasuke Uchiha…just a way for them to get intel on the Uchiha….** Sai though looking towards Naruto before straightening up walking towards him.

 **None of us knew this was going to happen….none of us would've taken it if we knew…we could've put the mission on hold but we were all eager for the info on him…Sakura-chan…** Naruto thought sadly staring at the ground Sakura was just at.

 **TEAM SEVEN CAMP GROUND SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER:**

Kakashi watched as his team set up the camp site, Sakura laughing at Sai's and Naruto's antics. Yamato shaking his head at the three with a soft smile. Kakashi stretched and began to set up perimeter it was still early in the evening and there was no rush for the team to reach Suna for their mission.

Kakashi returned to Sakura, Naruto and Sai huddle together listen to Yamato's story of a mission from his past. All three extremely interested in what the Jonin had to say. Kakashi walked and sat next to Yamato enjoying the look on each of their faces.

"Did you die Yamato?" Naruto asked totally invested in the story hooked on every word.

"errh no Naruto….I made it out just in time." Yamato replied. Sakura and Sai gave Naruto a look forgetting how much of an idiot their blonde teammate could be. Sakura pushed Naruto back away from the older man, "But how did you make it out?" she asked as she blocked Naruto's face. Sai nodding in agreement.

"Now, now, I understand you all have everything set up but none of you have any food and now will be the best time to take a bath in the near by river before we get to Suna and have no water sources near by. Once you return we will continue the story." Yamato said as he smiled at them causing all of them to groan in protest minus Sai who immediately stood up.

"Kiss- ass" Naruto muttered while looking at their pale teammate. Naruto and Sakura began to walk with Sai towards the forest talking amongst themselves.

"Actually Sakura-chan, can you stay behind, you two boys go wash up Kakashi and I will be there soon." Yamato called out. Confused the trio nodded and the pinkette walked back. "Sit down Sakura-chan this is important." Yamato gestured towards the spot she had originally sat in.

"Whats going on Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san?" she asked as she sat and waited patiently looking between the two.

"Sakura…this mission is just a recon you understand that correct?" Kakashi said slowly to which she nodded confused. "Well…Tsunade has asked us to give you something that can relate to this mission." He said as he handed her a scroll with the Hokage's symbol. They waited patiently letting her read and absorb the information.

 **I don't understand…**

 _She wants to create a mist of some sort to knock out Naruto in case something were to happen?_

 **That would involve creating a poison for him strong enough to effectively knock him out but at the same time it wouldn't hurt him and I would need to create a pill for Kakashi, Yamato and Sai.**

 _It would make sense though, we know what would and wouldn't effect him and the nine tails, we have witness it first hand. But Naruto cant know were doing this. He will feel betrayed._

Sakura looked up staring at the two knowing that they have read it as well. "I would be betraying Naruto by keeping him safe…" she said bluntly. Kakashi looked down and nodded along with Yamato. She stared down at the scroll in her hands again. "That's why we stopped here so early…I don't have all the equipment needed for this."

Yamato and Kakashi looked at one another again, this time Yamato producing the scroll. "It has all the equipment you would need in there for doing whatever you need to do. Hokage-sama said Shizune-san packed it for you, at least the basic equipment." He said as she nodded the scroll suddenly feeling heavy in her hands.

 _They know something Sakura._

 **I can tell…what do they know though.**

"What aren't you guys telling me." she asked. They one again made eye contact and looked back at her. both refusing to speak about the information they know. She sighed deeply. "I would need an hour to gather and create the mist along with several pills multiple ones for each of us. Once you guys return with food and your baths ill go and handle this. Is Sai aware?" she asked them, both nodded yes. Kakashi stood and left them going in the direction of the two younger teammates.

"We know this will be hard, but we believe you'll be able to handle this." Yamato said as he too left. Sakura sighed and continue to stare at the scroll in her hands. **This feels wrong like this doesn't make sense. Kakashi-sensei said it himself a simple recon mission.** **So why go through the trouble.**

Sakura sighed before starting a fire and prepping what she could without food. She looked at the scroll again with her Shishou's writing. Debating whether to take and throw it on the fire. She decided against it and put it back in Kakashis bag. She heard yelling and smiled at Narutos voice. She grabbed her bag getting ready to bathe and begin her work.

Her boys entered the camp ground each holding a couple of fish Yamato smiled and nodded his head towards her and she left towards the river.

 **Four hours later**

"Hey where's Sakura? Her fish is getting cold." Naruto said as he looked around. Kakashi head along with Yamato snapped up each walking to one another talking in hush tones not wanting to alarm the blonde.

"She said she needed an hour." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"She may have had some complications its possible she needed more time. I wouldn't worry." Yamato replied calmly knowing the older man was most likely worried.

Kakashi shook his head no "Sakura would've let us know. She wouldn't be gone this long without warning. We should look. Its been dark for about two hours now." He said as he turned to inform the other two of their new plan to find the pinkette. Yamato sighed and followed them.

Naruto nodded and began forming hand seals "Kage Bunshin no _Jutsu." He said three clones popping up next to him. one going with Sai and one going with Yamato the third sat down. Kakashi nodded as he went next to the real Naruto._

"We meet back in 15 minutes. Naruto's clone that's staying here will disappear if she were to come back while we are gone. Naruto will be informed then he will have his other two clones disappear. That's your signal that she is here." Kakashi said making eye contact with everyone before nodding. Everyone disappeared going in their groups.

 **10 minutes later**

Naruto's head snapped up and shaking his head in confusion before dispelling his other clone to let Yamato and Sai know that their pinkette was back at camp. "Sakura-chan.." he whispered sadly immediately going towards the camp causing Kakashi to look at him concerned. Kakashi began following him and his quick pace towards the camp. Sai and Yamato appeared next to the two deciding to meet and travel as a group. Each confused by Naruto's fast pace towards the camp.

The group arrived landing silently in the camp eyes widen by the appearance of their female teammate. Sakura was crouched shakily packing her bag crying and muttering to herself. Her clothes were torn her skin had cuts and dried blood it was obvious she healed whatever fatal wounds she had. Her hair looked knotted and messy, clumps looked missing from her scalp. Her shaking got worse and her breathing got harder as she stiffen and slowly looked at her teammates.

 _Sakura-chan….run…run towards Ame… none of us are prepared for the rain in that area. Its not that far pump as much charka ill supply what I can when you run low._ Sakura's inner replied. The guys slowly crouched concerned for their teammate, "Sakura-chan…." Naruto said slowly reaching her. each male had horrified concerned eyes never seeing their pinkette like this, like a broken women. Staring at her face they could easily see bruises on her face around her neck and body.

 _SAKURA RUN!_ Her inner yelled as Naruto continued to move forward with his arm stretched out Sakura immediately snapped out of it and pushed off with her foot grabbing her bag in the direction of Ame. Her pushed off her foot was filled with charka causing a decent size crater making the males loose their balance surprised her balance. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he stood. Staring at the spot she was just at.

It was clear to the male members of Team Seven…Sakura Haruno was raped.

 **00000000**

 **Author's note:**

 **For my original readers and new ones to this story what are your thoughts and opinions? Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Hello! For those of you who have been trying to access my story I think I was able to figure it out and decided to update another chapter for you all! Read and review!**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **000000000000000000**

 **WITH TEAM SEVEN**

Sai walked over to where Naruto laid after being thrown back by Sakura's take off. Sai offered Naruto his hand who took it slowly standing up, each of them lost and confused. "Sakura- chan… we need to go after her!" Naruto said looking towards Kakashi and Yamato.

"Naruto…we still have a mission to do." Yamato said slowly. Walking towards the blonde while Kakashi remained in his spot staring in the directions his pinkette went.

"We took this mission to get intel on Sasuke Uchiha.." Kakashi said slowly as we walked towards his things and began packing them quickly. "However, our teammate has recently took off after a break down." He said as we stood up storing his things into a scroll. "Now Naruto. Its up to you. We took this mission because of our mutual goal of getting Sasuke home. But with this new situation we need to know. Who do you want to go after. Sakura or Sasuke.?" He said standing waiting for Naruto to decided.

"If we go after Sakura we may loose some valuable intel on Sasuke Uchiha who was reported near Suna two days ago. He may very well be there or near by." Yamato said as well. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Sai walked away and began packing everyone else's things. Knowing his opinion wouldn't matter.

However if you were to ask him he would rather go after the hag. Naruto looked over at Sai "I want to rescue both my teammates but Sakura-chan is more important to me… I rather go after Sakura." Naruto said he began to pack his things assisting Sai so they can leave quickly. They both looked up when they noticed that Kakashi and Yamato were arguing silently. Before Yamato just nodded in agreement and began to write a letter.

Yamato walked over to the two and passed it Sai. "Sai can you have this delivered to the Hokage." Sai nodded and went to draw a bird to deliver it.

"Lets go we travel in the form of a diamond, ill be in the front I want Naruto and Sai next to each other and Yamato in the back." Kakashi instructed each member nodding before they took off in the direction of Sakura.

Kakashi set off a nice pace but the discussion before leaving, put Sakura ahead of them about 20-25 minutes and he can tell that she was using the majority of her charka to run from them. But why.

 **SAKURA'S POV**

 _Faster Sakura, come on Faster! Ame is only two hours away minimum._ Her inner pushed, encouraging her to keep going despite her exhaustion. She had been running for an hour with max Charka, her reserves were running dangerously low.

How ever she kept pushing herself, the guys were catching up, their signatures slowly getting closer. Out of no where rain appeared, Sakura continued her pace. She blinked and rubbed her eyes she couldn't see because of the heavy rain causing her to loose her footing. Thinking quickly she caught another branch swinging down on the ground were she can run easily.

 **I cant keep going**. She thought tears gathering in her eyes. She could no longer ignore her current situation. **I'm drenched, I'm cold, I'm tired…I can't keep going…I…I…** she thought as she slowed down to a jog the tears pooling over down her face blending in the rain. _Sakura, snap out of it!_ Sakura took in her surrondings the charka exhaustion finally hitting her, she rubbed her arms remembering her appearance. Her hand went to cover her exposed chest slowly to her knotted her hair.

Her sobs continued louder as memories were flashing, sounds noises the sensations were burning through her mind. _Sakura! Come one keep go-_ **NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!** She thought throwing her inner into her mind, **I cant…I cant anymore**. She slowly stopped and fell to her knees sobbing even more she couldn't repress her thoughts. The mud from the ground soaked through her shoes her knees now stained with the color, she put her hands into the ground and gripped the wet dirt before clutching her chest in pain.

She screamed out in pain and agony sounding like a hurt and broken animal, instantly feeling a little weight off of her chest, she continued to sob louder.

 **TEAM SEVEN**

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of a scream and he worriedly looked towards Kakashi knowing that the other male had probably heard it. "Kakashi-sensie?" he said the older male turned to look at him and nodded each sadden at the sound.

The other two looked at each other confused. They didn't have hearing like Naruto or Kakashi and they continued forward. All four members were exhausted it was late. The moon was high up and heavy rain didn't help their situation. "Kakashi, we need to go to the ground its getting harder to keep this pace." Yamato said. Kakashi nodded his head and they began to safely make their way down.

They were still 10-15 minutes away from the pinkette and with their pace slowing down it added another 5 or 10 minutes. Kakashi worriedly looked ahead where he imagined the pinkette sobbing and crying.

 **Akatsuki POV**

Kakuzu happily ran next to the older Uchiha, satisfied on this mission and how it turned out. He would trade him for the foul mouth priest any day. Granted he lost half of the pay for the body he had turned in because the Uchiha didn't see a point in helping if he didn't get half. But he will gladly accept that. Because a living body is worth more than a dead one.

And boy was that man alive, all the Uchiha had to do was look the man in the eyes and he was unconscious. Kakuzu continued to calculate the amount of money that could be brought in if they remain partners. A female screamed stopped both males from continuing forward.

"Haruno Sakura." Itachi said before walking in the direction of the distressed charka signature. Kakuzu sighed but followed him. Kakuzu sensed her distress signature as well and was curious as to why the female decided to come this close to Ame without any of her annoying teammates.

Itachi continued forward curious as to why his little brother's former female teammate was here in this area without the nine tails near by. He looked over to Kakuzu who nodded in agreement, when they walked into the open area.

Itatchi's widen slightly his Sharingan activated. The pinkette was on the ground her clothes torn and bruises and hickies covered her exposed skin, the mud was smeared on her chest and in her hair. He could see dried blood slowly washing away with the rain scratches and cuts scattered here and there.

Kakuzu also took in the pinkette's form. He slowly walked next to the Uchiha both males couldn't ignore the present matter. Luckily each were raised to be gentlemen and knew their mothers would be disappointed in their sons if they left this female here especially after what they concluded.

Itachi walked slowly to the pinkette before crouching in front of her.

 **SAKURA**

Sakura continued to sob, she ignored the charka signatures that were closing in on her. knowning she should've gotten up and ran or attempted to fight. But she was so tired she wanted to sleep right there. She felt defeated.

She opened her eyes and looked up staring into a pair of Sharingan eyes. Instantly she regretted not trying to flee. The Uchiha continued to stare into her eyes deactivating his sharingan for a moment a sign of trust. Causing her eyes to widen confused. He re activated them before turning towards Kakuzu. Sakura changed her position hugging her knees to her chest her crying.

"Mission or something else" Kakuzu asked looking towards the pinkette. Itachi shook his head. both knew immediately what had occurred to her but refused to say it out loud. "Where is her team, surely the Hokage wouldn't send her apprentice without some protection." He continued.

"We should take her with us." Itachi said. "She can be an assist to us. If we take her in and heal her she wouldn't like to leave us." Itachi continued before Kakuzu could interrupt.

"Uchiha, her village would look for her, she has a stronger bond to them instead of us." Kakuzu said intending on leaving the girl she would most likely be found and killed by someone else. Suddenly four figures entered the clearing.

Sakura's head whipped to the four figures and shook her head no and began crying harder muttering no over and over again.

"Not anymore." Itachi said staring at the four Konoha ninjas. Kakuzu also turned suddenly interested in the turn of events.

"Hm, it seems you were correct." Kakuzu said staring down at the pinkette.

"Get the hell away from her you bastards!" Naruto yelled causing the pinkette to cover her ears.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Read and Review!**

P.S. I will also be uploading a chapter for you all at least once a week or every two weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **000000000000000000**

Naruto stood fuming looking between the two criminals and Sakura. Kakashi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before stepping forward and crouching down to Sakura's level. Naruto calmed down and took a step back giving him space, his eyes never leaving the Akatsuki's bodies in case they were to move.

"Sakura…"Kakashi said quietly, she looked at him slowly. "Can you please come here? I wont hurt you." He said gently. Sakura looked at Itachi who once again put his hand on her head, she turned back towards Kakashi and shook her head no. Kakashi frowned and open his mouth once again to speak but was interrupted by Yamato.

"Sakura. That is enough! You need to get over here immediately.-" He said sternly as he moved in front of Kakashi, Kakuzu stepped infront of Sakura and Itachi his eyes staring down at him. "- You need to tell us what had happen and tell us now! how do you expect to get any help by crying with the Akatsuki?" Yamato demanded staring down at hair.

Sai looked at the distance between them and her, they had a couple of feet to travel in the clearing if they wanted to get her. Yamatos yelling caused her to cry more, Kakuzu's green eyes narrowed at Sai's movement as he reached for his paint brush.

Kakashi stood up and shook his head at Yamato knowing the man was worried for the pinkette and nervous that she was with **them** causing him to over react and making the situation worse.

"Ugly." Sai said causing everyone to look at him. "I suggest you listen to Yamato-sama." He said smiling. Naruto shook his head knowing the situation was getting worse. He saw Itachi crouch down towards the pinkette. Whispering in her ears, Sakura looked at him making eye contact with Itachi and nodded slowly agreeing to something. Naruto stiffen as she reached for him Itachi complying snaking his arms around her.

His eyes bled a deep crimson red and dashed forward towards Sakura attempting to reach her. Moving to fast for his comrades to stop him Itachi looked towards him allowing him to look into his. Yamato's wood came out and stopped him inches from Sakura. He growled loudly causing sakura to stare wide eye.

Naruto continued to struggle. Itachi looked around staring everyone in the eyes, "That's enough." He announced and one by one Team seven stood still staring blankly ahead. Kakuzu nodded towards Itachi before turning and walking the other way. Sakura had officially collapsed from either fear or exhaustion.

"Her team….Uchiha….it was her team." Kakuzu said as he slowly picked up the pace jumping into the tree. Itachi looked down and shook his head towards the pinkette deep in thought. Looking ahead he stop next to Kakuzu they were forty minutes away from base if they were to walk. "She isn't dressed for this weather." Kakuzu said as he looked at her. he removed his cloack and laid it over her Itachi assisting him to tuck her more comfortably against him with cloak to keep her at least warm.

Kakuzu sighed knowing they were going to get hell for this. **At least I made money and took care of that man before this that should please leader-sama a little bit before I tell him this.** Kakuzu thought as he let a layer of Charka cover his body making the rain bounce off of him. Itachi nodded his head and they took off wanting to get to base as quickly as possible. Kakuzu made three shadow clones who took carried something that contained each of the scents before disappearing in different ways.

After 20 minutes of running they slowed down before entering a clearing. Ame proudly seen in the distance only a 10 minute walk from there. in the end of the clearing was a large looking cave that looked abandoned. They walked in till they reached the end. Kakuzu muttered something as he completed hand signals. Slowly the wall lifted and showed a dimly lit stairwell. Kakuzu was grateful for this back entrance to the main base not wanting to go through the town with the pink hair girl.

 **WITH TEAM SEVEN:**

Kakashi awoke first, he blinked slowly. Unhappy he looked around and sighed. He walked towards Yamato muttering a Kai breaking the man out who looked around as well. He then went to Sai who stood straight and frowned. Finally he went to Naruto.

Naruto stood and looked around. "DAMMIT!" he shouted as he fell to his knees and banged on the ground.

"what kind of fucked up genjustu was that.." Yamato said as he looked around. Kakashi sighed and looked down. Naruto had manage to get out of Yamato's wood and grabbed Sakura while clawing down the Uchiha's chest causing him to bleed. It made Kakuzu focus on him instead of them, Sai unleashed several of his drawings while Kakashi summoned his dogs and Yamato held them down and attacked with his wood art.

When Naruto returned with Sakura they took off towards Suna since it was somewhat close. They made it and were immediately escorted to Gaara who welcomed them with open arms and ushered Sakura to the hospital since she had fallen asleep during the run and needed to looked at. They waited and were finally rushed to her room where she sat in the bed and smiled at them brightly. That's where Kakashi realized it was a genjustu. Sakura couldn't have recover so fast. He didn't know when the others had awoken but he can imagine the sweet words she could've said to them.

Sai walked forwards examining the mud marks of their feet. Kakashi looked down at them as well, they were trackable. Before Kakashi could summon his dogs a Hawk flew down resting on a branch attached to his foot was a letter. Yamato held his arm the bird then flew and landed there allowing Yamato to untie the letter before perching himself on Sai's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama is unhappy. We need to return immediately. Another team is taking our mission over for Suna since we are not capable." Yamato said. Kakashi nodded knowing they had pushed their limits as it is. The Genjustu took a lot out of them as it was. Naruto shook his head no.

"WE CAN TRACK HER WE CANT GO BACK!" He shouted as he looked at everyone. Yamato sighed knowing breaking the news again would be tiring.

"Naruto….we cant track her. the rain washed away whatever scent was there and even then we were under the justu for a couple of hours were too far behind and knowing them they made other paths with their scents. Were all exhausted we don't have unlimited power or stamina like you." Yamato said as he walked away slowly. Naruto turned to Kakashi who looked defeated at the footprints.

Sai stood and began to walk towards Yamato, Kakashi looked up and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto blinked taken back by how empty his sensei's eye were.

 **Akatsuki base:**

Itachi walked behind Kakuzu carrying Sakura, adjusting her against his chest more comfortable as they continued down a hallway. Knowing the rest of the members would be down the hall soon he wanted to shield her as much as possible. Kakuzu quietly led the group, as they continued they can hear shouting from down the hall where the light was at.

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu and that bitch ass Uchiha?!" Kakuzu clicked his tongue silently annoyed by Hidan's voice. Kakuzu emerged quietly into the room. The walls cleaner than the hallway they were just traveling in that was very obvious it was underground.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said as walked towards the loud moth priest. "Shut your mouth." He finished as he smacked him in the back of the head. the remaining members turned around and nodded towards the two expect for Kisame who immediately stood up.

Itachi took in the scene once he entered the room. Each member was sitting on a couch lounging about talking, drinking as they nodded towards him. neither he nor Kakuzu expected their living room to have each member sitting there. They expected them to be scattered making their entrance easier, but ofcourse that wasn't going to happen.

"Itachi, what do you have there." Kisame said cutting off Hidan's cursing towards his partner. Each member once again turned and looked noticing Itachi cradling something to his chest.

"Did you bring back the fucking body, yeah?" Deidara said as he stood walking towards the Uchiha but was pushed to the side slightly as Tobi ran forward into Itachi's space before pulling the cloak down revealing Sakura's sleeping face.

"It's a GIRL! Itachi-Sama brought a girl!" Tobi yelled bouncing back and forth, the other Akastuki stood and immediately surrounded him taking a look at the sleeping woman.

Down the hall Pein's head snapped up and stared at the door confused. His men were quiet. They were never quiet. He sighed and stood calmly walking down the hall. He entered the living room and saw his men staring at something in the Uchiha's arms.

He continued forward unnoticed, he looked to the right and was surprise to see even Zetsu staring down at the thing in his arms. **What the fuck is going on?** He thought as they continued to ignore him. finally he let his Charka flare out causing each member to slowly turn around and stare at him.

They cleared a path allowing their leader to walk through towards Itachi. Pein immediately frowned at the pink haired woman. "Haruno Sakura." He said out loud, looking towards Itachi who moved his other arm and slowly pulled down the cloak. Pein's eye widen a little bit before looking around.

Each member frowned at the sight of bruises slowly forming on her porcelain skin, there was various cuts each having different depths. Her clothes torn and wet. Pein frown even more.

"Take her to the guest room. She needs a shower. Meeting in 20 minutes. Someone find her proper clothes." Pein ordered as he walked away towards his office. Frowning deeply.

Each member sighed deeply. "I have a large shirt she can wear. Itachi you and Kakuzu should shower her, ill meet you there." Kisame said after a moment. "I guess ill cook some food, shell probably be fucking hungry later." Hidan replied and left, each member going in their own direction.

Deidara an Tobi were the only ones who stayed behind. Deidara with a frowned on his face. "She killed Sasori-Dana? Pft, pathetic." He murmured quietly. "Don't worry Deidara-sama Tobi wont die as easily! Tobi will be here with you forever!" Tobi replied happily leaving to find Konan before she left for her mission. Deiedara frowned even more and sat on the couch.

Kisame quietly walked towards the guest bedroom locating his teammate's charka signature. He held a dark blue shirt in his hand it was one of his favorite that he didn't let anyone touch it. but for the little munchkin he would make an acception. He stood at the door and knocked three times and waited. When the door opened no one was there expect for Kakuzu weird wire thingys, as Kisame like to call it.

He followed in and closed the door curious on how the two were doing when it came to giving her a shower. They probably didn't feel comfortable leaving in her clothes but also felt uncomfortable having to dress her down. He walked in to the bathroom and held back a laugh at Itachi.

Itachi was holding sakura and sticking her head in the shower while Kakuzu was wetting just her head. Kisame looked between the two and finally laughed. "What are you guys doing?" he finally said.

Kakuzu turned and frowned, "I am not getting paid for this, this is ridiculous." He said and continued to wash her hair. Itachi just silently stood there. "Did you get her any clothes?" He asked he finished shampoo washing his hands before gesturing towards Itachi took put her head in the water.

Kisame proudly held up a shirt, on it was a simple clown fish in the middle above it was "Shark Bait" and below the clown fish was "hoo ha ha". Once he was sure they read the front he turned it around and on the back it said "If you don't get it we're not friends." Itachi smiled a little bit at the shirt knowing Kisame's love for that movie.

Kakuzu frown and stop rinsing out her shampoo, "I don't get it." he said after a moment causing Kisame to smile more and shrug. "That's why, my dear Kakuzu we are not friends but acquaintances." Kakuzu gave him a blank stare before turning back to Sakura, a knock was heard as the door.

They trio turned when they heard footsteps Konan stood staring at the three with a blank expression. Before frowning at Sakura, "I see, this is what he meant when he said there was a emergency." She said quietly.

"Ah, Konan. Who told you about this?" Kisame said staring down at her. "Tobi did!" they heard him shout from the door.

"He doesn't want to come in. thank you Tobi. You may go." Konan said to them before turning her towards Tobi. Who was heard running off yelling okay. She made a couple of hand signals and paper flew into the room. They went under Sakura lifting her away from Itachi. The boys stepped out of the way and towards the bed room.

Kisame gave Konan the shirt he had brought for Sakura before leaving the room. "I want a report from you two. Give your verbal report to Leader-sama then a copy of the written as well. I want it done before I leave. Now out." She said watching the two males leave as well before shutting the door.

Konan stared at Sakura's unconscious figure and frowned even more. She made more hand signals and two clones appeared. One of them left the room while the other remained. Silently they stripped sakura of her clothing.

"Haruno Sakura. I never expected to meet you like this. I expected a battlefield and death. However, I will help you during this time." Konan and her clone successfully removed the torn clothes. She gestured for the papers to go towards the tub. Her clone turning off the water to the shower as she turned on the bath. The paper setting Sakura in gently. Her clone began to grab things to pre pare for a bath.

"This will only make you stronger. You have been betrayed. We will help you grow and accomplish what you wish to do. We will protect you from all the evil until your ready to fight it off once and for all." Konan said knowing she wouldn't see the girl till after her mission.

The bath filled up quickly and Konan added scents to calm Sakuras body and soothe whatever soreness she had. She washed her body fast and smooth. Once she was done she drained the tub this time her clone did the signs and her paper flew to pick Sakura up.

Her clone that had left returned sometime ago with some short pj shorts that would end upper thigh for Sakura. the three of them stood around sakura, they each did a sign and wind began to blow softly surrounding Sakura. after a few moments Sakura was dried and they dressed her. Konan picked her up and laid her in the bed leaving a clone to clean up whatever mess was there.

She left the room quietly heading towards the living room. Itachi saw her enter and silently handed her his report. Each member stood quietly watching her read the report. They still were unaware of how the pinkette even met the two members or what happened.

"I see." She looked at the two males silently. **Luckily we found her, as weird as that is. Someone else would've killed her or taken advantage.** She gestured for the males to sit. "Haruno Sakura has been raped in case you aren't aware of it." each member nodded knowing that she was possibility rape but to hear out loud was something else.

"I understand you questions but I don't have the time. Handle her with care but don't treat her _weak_ it is insult." She said Deidara raised his hand and she nodded. "Shouldn't her team be here for her. not us. Why should we bother?" he asked she breathed in slowly she knew that they would want to know and accepted that one question.

"It seems her team is the cause of it. from the reports I read and the way she acted with them it appears that they are the ones to do it. now tell me Deidara would you want to go your assailants after a traumatic experience." Several of them frowned deeply, Deidara looked ashamed at the question he just asked. "Now I need to leave. As kunoichi we are told to trust our team that they would protect us. Especially in cases like this. I don't know the details of the encounter but im sure shell tell those she trust slowly. Be patient and most importantly keep an eye on her. you don't know the mental level after this. ill let Leader-sama know that you would be taking watch of her. figure out the hours and who watches when. Ill see you later. be smart and watch the pinkette." Konan said turning around leaving to talk to Pein.

"Her fucking team? Are you fucking serious red eyes?" Hidan yelled after everyone was silent. Kakuzu looked at his comrades and nodded.

"Her appearance was horrid. She looked tired exhausted her eyes were blood shot. She bumped into us while pathetically running and fell. After that she gave up. It was obvious she rather die then face them again when they appeared." Itachi said looking down his sharingan activated remembering all the details quietly to himself.

"Fuck that! We should go back and kick their fucking asses. That's bullshit." Hidan continued to yell. Frustrated and upset.

"You think a god who is fine with killing would be fine with something along those lines." Kisame said after a moment. Hidan turned and pointed at him ready to yell.

"Take that back you fucking fish!" Hidan yelled instantly the two started to argue. "Ill go watch her first." Deidara said after a moment disappearing into the hallway.

 **12 hours later**

Pein's head snapped up. **Her Charka signature disappeared.** After fearing the worse that the pinkette took her life he disappeared and went toward her door. Slamming it open he saw none of his members in the room. He walked in swiftly looking in the room and frowned. **She has vanished. She must be in the base concealing her charka.** Pein rubbed his head annoyed. He flared his charka and waited silently.

Three minutes passed and all his members appeared.

"Haruno has disappeared. Find her immediately. Bring her to my quarters when you do. Dismiss." Pein said walking away each member looked at one another before disappearing.

 **0000000000**

 **Read and review I look forward to all opinions and suggestions!**


End file.
